


suddenly i am holding the world in my arms

by sunflowersutra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, beijinhos intensos?????, fofos, idk - Freeform, nao sei fazer tags, passarinhos fofos, é isto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: say that you'll hold me forever.say that the wind won't change on us.say that we'll stay with each otherand it will always be like this.
Relationships: Milo Thatch/Diaval Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	suddenly i am holding the world in my arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> não fui eu que escrevi isso foi meu alter ego.
> 
> rabisquinho naturalmente dedicado ao senhor momor que tanto me inspira 💛💙  
> eu te amo, momoooor. muito muito muito muito, para sempre :') obrigado por me dar esses passarinhos lindos e maravilhosos! 💛💛💙💙
> 
> [título do rabisco: all i've ever known - anaïs mitchell/hadestown obc]

Olhava as mãos pequenas brincando com as tiras de couro dos seus muito usados suspensórios com delicadeza, buscando os olhos cor de chocolate que observavam seu rosto algum sinal, alguma permissão, alguma...  _ pista _ para que soubesse se devia ou não prosseguir. Não era um leigo naqueles assuntos - havia tido sua quantidade de  _ encontros _ , por assim dizer, mas certamente nenhum deles havia sido com Milo Thatch, com quem, ainda que estivessem apaixonados e vivendo aquele romance há alguns meses, não havia chegado tão longe nos beijos e toques. 

Moore havia retornado de uma viagem de campo junto de Hermes naquela noite e ido diretamente para o apartamento de Milo, ansiando pelo namorado, para finalmente vê-lo e tocar seu rosto outra vez, depois de um bom tempo separados, mantendo o contato por ocasionais ligações. Entre uma taça e outra do vinho doce que Thatch tinha na geladeira –  _ “há mais tempo do que eu gostaria de admitir” _ , confessou o arqueólogo, aos risos –, entre um beijo e outro, haviam parado ali, no tapete felpudo da sala, com o corpo de Milo sobre o seu e os olhos sempre atentos e curiosos presos aos seus.

“Passarinho?”, perguntou Diaval, testando as águas mas, ainda sim, preocupado com qualquer limite não dito entre os dois. Milo pareceu acordar de um transe e sorriu para Diaval, um pouco envergonhado, como sempre fazia quando era pego roubando chocolates da gaveta de algum colega do departamento. “Desculpe, acho que me empolguei”, começou, tomado pela vergonha, ainda que suas mãos não tivessem deixado os seus suspensórios e seu corpo ainda estivesse sobre o de Diaval – os joelhos apoiados no tapete, separados pela cintura do ornitólogo, que pousava delicadamente a mão direita na cintura de Milo. O ornitólogo, por sua vez, sorriu, esperando que suas calmaria trouxessem algum alívio pela Milo. “Não precisa se desculpar por isso...”, proferiu. 

Ainda que desculpas estivessem sendo feitas e aceitas, nenhum dos dois deixou a posição que estavam. Entre uma troca de olhares, Milo voltou seus lábios outra vez aos lábios macios de Diaval. Havia sentido falta do rapaz mais alto, havia sentido falta dos momentos a sós com ele onde podia simplesmente existir — para além do arqueólogo, para além de suas pesquisas. 

As mãos segurando sua cintura, os beijos calorosos onde a saudade de se estar perto eram o combustível... Milo podia se perder naquele momento. Sentia a consciência deixar sua mente, dando lugar ao instinto mais puro e simples. As mãos de Thatch tão acostumadas aos toques delicados em fósseis tocavam o rosto e os ombros de Diaval como se ele fosse a mais delicada das obras de arte – certamente, aos olhos do arqueólogo, era a mais bela –, mantendo seus lábios em um beijo longo, caloroso. 

Tentativamente, Diaval deixou as mãos escaparem para baixo da blusa de botões brancas que Milo vestia — seu suéter se perdera pela sala, jogado em algum canto algum tempo depois de se verem tão imersos aos beijos —, tocando a pele quente e macia do arqueólogo com um pouco mais de força, temendo que a perda de contato revelasse que Milo não estava aqui, que aquele era mais um de seus devaneios. 

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia pensado em Thatch com aqueles olhares — ainda que houvesse uma certa culpa, com o medo de objetificar a pessoa amada. Sabia, agora, com os toques decididos de Milo nele que, talvez, aqueles pensamentos não tivessem sido uma exclusividade sua. Poderia rir com a ironia da situação se não fosse o alívio e uma certa pontada de orgulho em saber que Milo também via nele alguém para se doar em outros aspectos. 

O suspiro do menor ecoou aos ouvidos do ornitólogo como uma permissão para as carícias, para intensificar o beijo dos dois, para se perder ali, naquele momento, onde quer que fossem parar. 

O cheiro de shampoo de coco e  _ Milo _ preenchia seus sentidos, enquanto o arqueólogo estava adormecido em seus braços e o sol aparecia, tímido, na janela, iluminando o quarto do arqueólogo. As memórias da madrugada estavam em sua mente. Sentia-se perdido nos sentidos, nos pensamentos, naquele momento junto do amado. Parecia sentimental atribuir tanta importância a algo tão mundano mas o ornitólogo muito bem sabia que a mais comum das caminhadas acabava por ser algo especial junto e Thatch — e, sobretudo, sabia que o outro via em seus momentos as mesmas cores e os mesmos sentimentos que ele próprio. Estavam em sintonia, mesmo que o hábito os fizessem checar duas vezes.

As pontas dos dedos acariciavam o ombro de Milo em movimentos circulares e ritmados, passeando pela pele macia do arqueólogo que, entre suspiros, abriu os olhos, buscando por Diaval ao seu lado e sorrindo —o sono visível na face do menor, embora seus olhos cor-de-chocolate parecessem tão atentos como Moore estava acostumado. Sorriu de volta para Milo, abraçando-o um pouco mais. “Bom dia, passarinho”, proferiu, cuidadoso. 

“Bom dia, passarinho… tá cedo…”, murmurou o outro, sonolento, afundando-se ainda mais nos braços de Diaval, deixando que todos os aromas do ornitólogo tomassem seus sentidos, trazendo-o o conforto e a tranquilidade que apenas ali, com ele, conseguia sentir. “Tá cedo”, concordou, em tom leve, tirando uma mecha castanha do rosto de Milo e prendendo atrás da orelha. “Dorme mais um pouco, ainda não está na hora de voltar para a universidade”, disse, cuidadoso, ao que Milo assentiu, puxando o mais alto ainda mais naquele abraço. “Dorme também, passarinho”, proferiu, por fim, Thatch, adormecendo alguns segundos depois. Diaval suspirou, sentindo-se sortudo por aquele momento e todos os outros ao lado de Milo.


End file.
